1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reinforcing core assemblies for forming barriers, especially for use as reinforcement in concrete castings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reinforcement assemblies for concrete castings comprising a substantially rectangular frame and crossing runners are disclosed in, for example, CA 2,189,225 (McReynolds). The assembly comprises a first set of runners positioned in the longitudinal direction of the frame and a second set of runners positioned transversely to the longitudinal direction of the frame. The two sets of runners are assembled to form a hatch pattern of runners, using shaped notches arranged in the runners, to accommodate the profile of one runner into a perpendicular runner. The longitudinal runners thus mesh with the corresponding transverse runners. The frame is then put over the runner assembly onto frame notches located at the short ends of the respective runners. A third set of runners, positioned in the longitudinal direction of the frame, is then placed between the individual runners of the first set of runners positioned in the longitudinal direction of the frame, and meshing with the transverse runners. Thereafter, the second set of transverse runners are tilted sideways, so that all longitudinal runners are temporarily interlocked with the transverse runners and a semi-rigid assembly is created, a fourth set of transverse runners is installed and the runners of the fourth set are tilted into their interlocking positions, where they lock the assembly to prevent the removal of any individual runner from the assembly.
Reinforcement assemblies for concrete castings of the type described above generally require a relatively complex frame construction to provide the gripping profile needed for the runners to hold on to the frame. This results in a frame that is unnecessarily complicated and, thus, unnecessarily expensive to manufacture.